


You'll Always Be There

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bridges of Stone [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Barebacking, Cabins, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gift Fic, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Marriage, Married Characters, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Painting, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Relationship Problems, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: A weekend getaway for Avery turns into something more that could have lasting consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me by an anon on the fuckyeahhansonfamily tumblr. The prompt was Zac painting Avery. This should only be 4 parts.  
> Title taken from All I Want To Do by Heart.  
> This is a sequel to a one-shot I did in December.

Avery looked at Zac nervously after he had asked her to stay late after the art lessons today. Half afraid that whatever he wanted from her would be bad.

Her mind conjuring up scenarios where he wanted to kick her out of the art class. That maybe she didn't have enough talent and she just had to go. That she was wasting his time as well as everyone else's time.

"So?" Avery asked in Zac's silence. "You asked me to stay after today because you needed to talk to me after everyone else left," she said watching as he looked almost as nervous as she was.

Something that didn't help to settle her nerves at all. Instead it made them worse.

"I did," Zac nodded his head as a blush took over his cheeks. "I...I need a favor from you and I'm not sure how you're going to react to it. You can blow my head off if you want or you can just run for the hills. I'd understand either way."

Raising her eyebrow at that, Avery crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm married to your best friend," she sighed knowing that she was married to Taylor. She was sure she could handle whatever weird idea Zac had. She was used to handling weird ideas from Taylor all the time.

"I can probably take whatever it is you need me to do," she told him honestly watching as his nervous look still stayed but the blush on his cheeks grew.

"I know that," Zac sighed as he shook his head. His hand running through his hair which just two days ago he had cut short.

Avery being sad because somehow she had come to like his long hair.

"So tell me Zac or I'm going to go home and have a nice dinner for one," Avery sighed because really she could be here all night if she had too.

A month had passed since she and Zac had talked about her lack of a sex life thanks to Taylor's busy schedule and nothing had changed. There was still no sex and Taylor was still busy.

Just like she knew Zac's marriage was also still in the same situation too sort of. Except he had actually filed for a divorce and was in the process of leaving his wife.

Natalie of course was fighting him on it. Claimed that she still loved him and that he was wrong about her cheating but Zac didn't believe her.

"I need you to pose nude for me," Zac admitted all at once Avery almost missing what he said because of how fast he said it but in the end she had heard it all.

Heard everything that he had confessed and she felt stunned.

Crinkling her nose she raised her eyebrow higher, "You want me to pose nude for you?" she questioned him as she kept her arms crossed over her chest. Feeling surprised by his request.

Nodding his head sheepishly Zac's cheeks just kept getting redder. "Yes," he breathed out as he did everything to avoid her gaze. "It's for a contest I entered but the painting has to be a nude and I really don't want to ask a man. I'd only have Taylor to ask and he's busy and it'd be awkward."

"And you can't ask Natalie," Avery added on herself because that would be even more awkward. Asking the woman he was divorcing to pose naked for him so that he could enter a painting in for a contest.

Zac shook his head as he finally looked at Avery.

"What is the contest for?" Avery asked in Zac's silence. Wanting to know what she'd be helping him with if he did win the contest.

"A thousand dollars and I know it isn't much but it would actually help with the money I already have saved up to go towards buying my own art studio. Holding art galleries in town and having actual space there instead of asking Nikki if I can rent out a back room at her yoga studio."

Sighing Avery was the one who looked away from Zac now. She knew she should say no. It wouldn't be right for him to see her naked even if it was for a painting but she also knew how much owning his own art studio was Zac's dream and who would she be to deny him that?

She couldn't do that which was why she nodded her head finally as she looked back up at him.

"I'll do it," she told him watching as a grin took over his face even though he was still blushing and before she knew it Zac had pulled her into a hug.

Avery returning it and saying a little prayer that she didn't come to regret it in the end.

Once they parted from the hug Zac kept his grin as he once again ran a hand through his short hair. "I'll tell you when the best time for me is it to do this. I was thinking maybe a weekend getaway to my parents an hour away this weekend, this weekend works for me too."

"We wouldn't just do it here?" Avery asked him as she chewed on her lip.

Not sure why she felt even more nervous over the possibility of being naked in front of him somewhere secluded. Somewhere far away from everything.

"We could but I figured it'd be easier to have it somewhere that you can relax at," Zac shrugged his shoulders and she almost found it sweet that he had seemed to take her feelings into consideration before even asking her to do this. "That and I think you could use a weekend away from your lousy spouse as much as I could use one away from my lousy soon to be ex."

Laughing Avery looked away from him again because she could use a weekend away from Taylor. A weekend away from the disappointment that he put his school over their marriage and them trying for a baby.

"I'll see if it works for me too," she finally relented and maybe she was imagining things but she swore Zac's grin only grew at her words.

Which made her wonder if he was excited over the prospect of a weekend away with her. But no, they were friends and he was just excited that she had agreed to help him win a contest by posing nude for him.

*****

"Remind me where you are going again tomorrow?" Taylor asked as he sat on the bed watching Avery pack. "I think it slipped my mind with all the studying I have been doing for final exams and shit."

Avery rolled her eyes as she looked at her husband, pausing her packing. "I've been telling you for the last two days now. But I will tell you again," she sighed with a shake of her head. "Diane from my book club is taking me away for a weekend away to a county a few hours away," she lied so simply like she had been doing it her whole life but she hadn't.

It was new but she also knew a lie was better than the truth.

There was no way she could tell Taylor that his best friend was taking her to his parents cabin so that they could have a weekend away.

That his best friend was going to see her naked because he was going to paint a picture of her while she was naked.

The prospect of that making her nervous because it had been months since her own husband saw her naked and she was sure she had let herself go just a bit.

Indulged in too much good food.

But then again she shouldn't care what Zac thought of her naked. What they were doing was platonic and to help him win a contest.

He probably wouldn't even give her too much of a look over besides what he did with painting her.

Taylor nodded his head slowly as if he was taking in her words. His face remaining neutral which was something she hated.

She wished he'd show her what he was thinking. He used to do it but that seemed to stop around the time their sex life dwindled and maybe there was more than just school in his life.

Maybe he had another woman...or she had been around Zac too much. Heard him throwing around accusations on his own absent spouse.

"It's probably a good thing," Taylor said as his face stayed neutral. "I'm going to be so busy studying that you'll just be bored senseless at home with me."

"You keep studying so hard and you may turn into a damn book," Avery teased him feeling a bit happier when he finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Taylor muttered as he stood from the bed. Walking to where she was and when he slid his arms around her waist Avery closed her eyes softly. "You'd still love me even if I was a book," he told her before leaving a light kiss on her neck.

The action making her shiver but it ended way too soon. His arms moving away from her as he moved to leave the room. Saying he needed to go shower and she needed to finish packing.

Avery waiting until he was gone to let her disappointment show. Knew that would have been the perfect time for sex to happen between them but Taylor had just stopped it.

Had moved away from her like he didn't miss her body as much as she missed his.

That he didn't miss sex as much as she did.

Shaking her head Avery finished packing. Not even thinking twice when she packed two pairs of sexy underwear. A lacy black set and a blue set that weren't really that sexy but Taylor had once liked her in it. Even commented it would have looked even better on her in red.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Avery took a deep breath as she fiddled with the robe she was wearing. It was the only thing she had on because since arriving at the cabin thirty minutes ago Zac hadn't wanted to waste time. Had wanted to get right down to business and start his painting.

Avery hating how nervous she was. This was strictly a painting and she could face Zac. She could go out there and put on her best attitude and hope that he didn't see through her. See how nervous she really was.

Taking one last deep breath Avery turned on her heel and left the room. Not surprised to find that Zac already had everything set up.

"You ready?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow. Avery blushing some and she wasn't even naked yet.

Today was going to go horribly if that was any indication of things. She just hoped that Zac didn't call her out on how nervous she was.

Nodding her head Avery remained silent as she slowly undid her robe. Letting it fall off as she walked to a stool that was in the room, almost directly in front of where Zac had set up the easel.

Once she was seated Avery finally looked at Zac, her blush growing when she saw how he was looking at her. How he was taking her in and how there was a darkness to his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"I think the better question here is are you ready Zac?" Avery asked him teasingly watching as he blushed now too.

A laugh soon escaping his mouth and maybe his laugh eased Avery's worries. Maybe today wouldn't go horribly after all.

She and Zac could get through this. They were both strong people and this was just a simple painting.

Once Zac's laugh died down a silence soon enveloped them. Zac soon getting to work with his painting and Avery just sat in the seat as still as she could be.

She was afraid to move or even speak in case she messed him up somehow. Not wanting to do that because she didn't want him to have to do anything over again.

Knew that would be a pain for him and would also prolong her being naked.

*****

"I think that is it," Zac spoke a few hours later. "I'm all done with my painting," he told her and Avery gave a sigh of relief. Standing as she reached for the robe she had discarded, putting it back on.

"Can I see it?" she asked curiously once the robe was secure on her. Her eyes catching with Zac's as he blushed and after seeing his blush Avery wasn't sure what compelled her but she found her eyes going down, a blush soon coming to her cheeks as well when she saw the slight bulge in Zac's jeans.

A shiver going down Avery's spine because she knew what it meant. He had gotten hard from painting her and for some reason the thought alone turned her on.

It made her slightly aroused.

But even with the arousal she didn't stare too long. Instead she quickly averted her eyes back to his, hoping he hadn't noticed her checking him out.

"Yeah, sure you can see the painting," Zac answered her casually. Avery hoping that it meant he hadn't caught her as she saw his bulge or that if he had it wouldn't make things awkward.

All she knew was she had no plans on asking or saying anything. She only walked to where his canvas was. Taking in the work he had done. His painting of her and as she looked at it she was taken away by it all. Surprised at how beautiful she looked even if that may have made her sound vain.

Truth was Avery just wasn't used to liking her own body much especially now with the lack of affection from her husband so seeing herself in painted form through Zac's eyes boosted her ego slightly.

"Well?" Zac asked almost apprehensively, sounding like he was scared of what she thought. "Do you like it?"

Turning to face him Avery smiled, "It's perfect," she answered honestly. Feeling like he could win the contest he was entering or maybe she was just bias because he had painted her.

But the painting was really damn good.

Zac only blushed as he looked from her gaze. Trying to act all sheepish and like he didn't believe her words. Which maybe he didn't.

People were their own worst critics at times.

"You don't think it's perfect?" Avery asked in Zac's silence watching as his blush deepened but even with that he turned to look at her again.

At least he could face her now.

Zac shrugged his shoulders, "I never think anything of mine is perfect," he told her with such honesty in his voice. "I guess it's me just trying to be down to earth and not get a big head."

Avery let out a tiny laugh. "If only your best friend had that mindset," she spoke through another laugh knowing her husband was different.

Taylor's ego was one that was a bit too big at times which lead him to being vain sometimes. Which was maybe why she was starting to be insecure in her marriage. Was beginning to wonder if all of his stuff wasn't just school and if like Zac's spouse her own wasn't messing around on her too.

"He wouldn't be him though without his ego," Zac told her with a shake of his head. "But no more talking about him. This is a weekend to forget about him as well as forgetting about Natalie."

"Then what do we do?" Avery asked him a blush coating her cheeks at how that could be taken. Especially with the bulge she had spotted in Zac's jeans earlier.

Zac didn't blush this time though nor did he look away from her. Instead he smiled like a damn Cheshire cat.

"There is this nice small dive joint not far from here. We could go there and get drinks and then on the way back eat at some small diner that makes the best burgers."

Avery took in Zac's words before nodding her head. Deciding to go along with what he wanted because when was the last time she went out and had fun?

It was probably before Taylor started school and that felt like so long now. Every fun thing in her life seeming so far away.

After her nodding her head in agreement both of them soon went their separate ways to get ready for the night. Zac opting to take a shower first and Avery couldn't help but wonder if it was because he needed to take care of his problem.

A part of her knowing she shouldn't even have ideas or images of him masturbating in the shower but she was and it sort of turned her on.

It made her wet.

It was something Avery knew should make her feel guilty. That she was basically having sexual thoughts about another man who wasn't her husband but thoughts didn't mean anything.

As long as she didn't cross the line she was good.

Avery had no plans to cross that line. Taylor may be being a shitty husband but she didn't have to be a shitty wife.

But as she looked at herself in the mirror after she had finished dressing she knew even if she had plans that plans always changed.

After all she had deliberately packed sexy underwear. Underwear which she had chosen to wear tonight under the nice dress she had on. A purple sundress and she also had the urge to put her hair up and put some makeup on.

Make herself look pretty for a man who wasn't her husband. A man who she shouldn't want to impress.

Yet here she was making an effort or half an effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Avery giggled as she walked through the doors of the cabin with Zac. His grip on her tightening as she almost tripped on the way inside. Though the moment the light was on Avery felt more sure of herself. Felt like she could walk on her own.

"I think you drank too much," Zac told her as he let her go. "You barely made it inside of the cabin."

"But I made it," Avery smiled as she slowly walked to the couch where she sat down. "With your help but still I made it," she said as she watched Zac sit down next to her.

Not sure why she felt a shiver run down her spine at how close he was. He was close enough that their legs were touching and his jeans on her bare legs were enough that she felt a bit of a shock to her system.

She was alone in a cabin with her husbands best friend. She was alone, drunk, in a cabin with her husbands best friend.

A man who had seen her naked this afternoon and gotten aroused.

"Avery?" Zac questioned which made her turn her head to look at him and she felt her cheeks getting hot. "I think you zoned out on me," he laughed with a shake of his head.

Nodding her head sheepishly, Avery felt her blush grow.

"I did," she confessed her voice all soft even if she was still slurring. "Sorry my mind was just preoccupied I guess."

Zac raised his eyebrow at that. "What exactly was your mind preoccupied with there Avie baby?" he asked and Avery once again felt her blush grow at the nickname he used.

Liking the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. That or the alcohol wasn't just going to her vagina but was also going to her brain and every part of her body.

"The fact that you got aroused while painting me this afternoon," Avery admitted before she could even second guess herself.

Her mouth just speaking before her brain had time to think and maybe when she was sober she'd blame the alcohol. After all wasn't the saying drunk lips speak sober thoughts?

She thought that was right and for now that would be her excuse.

Now it was Zac whose cheeks began to turn pink, his gaze drifting away from Avery as he looked down at his lap.

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed that," he said in almost a whisper but even with as low as he was speaking Avery had still heard him.

Shrugging Avery only sighed, "Well I did," she told him with an amused smile now. "Kind of made me turned on knowing how you got," she admitted and again she blamed the alcohol. "It's been so long since I have felt like anyone has gotten aroused by me."

Zac let out a snort like he didn't believe her. "Now that's bullshit," he said as he looked back up at her. "Do you know how attractive you are?" he asked her. "You probably got a lot more men turned on than you think. Men who probably wish they had the chance to see you naked. I kind of wish I could see you naked again.." Zac muttered out only stopping once he realized what he had said.

The air in the room feeling like it had grown thick.

Avery's heart also felt like it had stopped beating for a few seconds as she took in his words. His admission that he wanted to see her naked again.

"You could see me naked again," Avery told him as she broke the silence. "I'd let you see me naked again..." she started but her words came to an abrupt stop when Zac put his index finger to her lips.

The finger effectively shushing her.

"Don't say that unless you mean it Avery," he told her his voice sounding like it was full of nothing but arousal and want and she didn't look down at his lap but she was sure if she did that she'd find him hard again. "Because if you say it again I'm going to have to see you naked and you're...you're married to my best friend and I shouldn't. I can't see you naked like that."

Avery stayed silent as her drunk brain took in his words. Knew what he was saying, knew he was telling her if she said anymore that they'd have sex.

Which was why he wanted her to stop because he didn't want to hurt Taylor but he was aroused and wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself in the end.

Swallowing Avery locked eyes with him. "I want you to see me naked again," she finally spoke as she reached up to move his finger off her lips.

Feeling him shiver as they touched.

Zac only stared at her for a few minutes after that. Like he was thinking things over and his walls must have crumbled because before long he was leaning in to kiss her and she responded back. Not having been kissed with this much passion in so long.

Their kiss soon getting more sloppy and feverish as it went on. A moan coming out of Avery's mouth as Zac's hand went to rest on her bare thigh. Wishing he'd move it higher up under the dress she had on.

Wanted him to touch her and feel how wet she was. Wanted him to know she was wet because of him.

Pulling away from the kiss she moved to lay back onto the couch, pulling Zac down with her. A smile appearing on her lips as his hand finally went farther up her thigh now. His lips reconnecting with hers as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her tongue finding its way into his mouth. Another moan coming out of her as his hand finally reached where she wanted it to be. His fingers rubbing her through the cotton material of her panties.

Panties that were already soaked. A fact that should have embarrassed her or something but it didn't. Just like she was sure it seemed to turn Zac on more.

The way he kissed her once he felt how wet she was seemed to prove he liked it and she wondered just how long it had been since he had the knowledge that someone was wet because of him.

She knew Natalie had been withholding sex but she guessed she was surprised that he hadn't strayed on his soon to be ex-wife. That he hadn't gotten his dick wet just to get it wet or just to feel a connection with someone.

Avery was sure this was why she was here in this position right now. She just wanted the connection and she just wanted to be wanted.

Whining when his hand slipped away from her panties Avery pulled away from the kiss. Just looking up at Zac as he soon pushed her panties down.

Her hands going to push up her dress. Not pulling it all the way off but just moved it up enough that he could see her pussy.

See the place where she wanted his cock before the night was done.

"So sexy," Zac muttered out as he kissed her again. Their kiss still sloppy and frantic.

When his hand went back to her pussy, Avery bit down on his lip though. Not wanting to moan too loud as one of his fingers found their way inside of her.

It'd been so damn long since any fingers but her own had touched her and this felt amazing. Even if his hands were rougher than her husband's. They still felt so damn good inside of her.

His hands would get the job done at least until his cock was inside of her. That much she was sure on.

It was only after Zac slipped a second finger inside of her that Avery let her hands go to his jeans were she undid them. Pushing them down along with his boxer briefs, an action that caused him to lift up some and help her as she undressed him.

The moment his pants and underwear were gone she broke the kiss again, looking down at his half hard cock. Her hand moving to wrap around it as she stroked him to full hardness.

A part of her liking the sounds he made as she stroked him. Liked hearing him moan above her and even liked that while she was making him feel good that he hadn't once stopped fingering her. In fact she almost swore that his fingers were going just a bit deeper inside of her now.

That somehow her making him feel good got him more determined to make her feel good.

It wasn't something she was opposed to either. She kind of liked that way of thinking.

When he added a third finger inside of her though, her head fell back against the couch pillows. Her eyes falling shut as her hand stilled on him, her walls contracting around his fingers.

"Fuck Zac," she hissed out almost breathlessly. "That was..."

"Not expected?" Zac asked with a laugh as his lips went to her neck, leaving light kisses on the skin.

Blushing Avery shook her head, "No, I knew I was going to have an orgasm," she laughed around a moan when he softly bit at the skin on her neck. "I just didn't expect it to happen while you were fingering me," she confessed as her blush grew.

Zac raised his head finally as he looked down at her, "You'll be having another before the night is done," he whispered and before Avery could even ask what he meant she felt him slipping his fingers out of her.

Her legs opening just a bit wider as she felt him positioning himself between them. Realizing then exactly what he had in mind.

Once he was positioned just right Avery caught his eye again, seeing that he was asking her a silent question. He was asking if he could fuck her. Like he really thought she'd back out now.

"Please," she whispered out pretty sure that was all the answer he needed.

Her eyes falling shut as he slipped inside of her without much effort. A low moan escaping her lips because it was so nice to have a cock inside of her again after months of just her own fingers.

She was just a bit sad it wasn't her husband. Only a bit which she knew had to make her a horrible wife but she really didn't want to think of that right now.

All Avery wanted to think about was how good Zac felt as he thrust inside of her. Of how nice it felt when he leaned down to kiss her again, his hands going to rest on her hips.

Hips that were beginning to match his pace as she began to move with him, wanting that second orgasm he told her she'd be having tonight.

Letting her nails dig into the material of his shirt Avery just moaned out softly when her second orgasm did come. Her eyes opening as she looked up at him as his thrusts slowed some and she knew just from the way he was breathing, the way he was trembling that he was close as well.

His head going to rest in the crook of her neck when he finally came inside of her.

Both of them nothing but half dressed, panting messes.

Avery knowing that come tomorrow they'd both probably regret what they did. She had cheated on Taylor and Zac had sex with his best friends wife all while he was going through a divorce.

But then again when she felt Zac kiss at her neck softly she hoped there would be no regrets. They had done what they wanted because they were both lonely and tired of being ignored. It was nothing to be ashamed of even if it would always have to be their secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Packing her bags Avery sighed to herself as she got ready to leave the cabin. The weekend it seemed had ended much sooner than she would have liked.

A part of her wishing she could stay here with Zac and live in the blissful happiness they had created after that first night when they had sex. The rest of their time there being spent either having sex or at the lake swimming. Though they had also once had sex in the lake too.

So yeah, they had just spent the remaining time having sex. The both of them it seemed intent to cling onto another person who knew what it was like to feel alone. To feel as if you had no one else who understood, all thanks to their shitty spouses.

But now they had to go back to reality and she didn't want that.

Shaking her head, Avery finally zipped up her last bag. Picking up both of them as she left her bedroom and heading outside where she loaded both into her car.

She wasn't at all surprised to see that Zac was standing outside of his truck, waiting on her. Though he could have left already as he had packed his stuff up before her. Been early for once when it seemed usually he was always late.

After her bags where in her car Avery slowly walked to Zac, biting on her lip.

"Guess we have to go back to reality now, huh?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. Hating how she sounded disappointed over that prospect.

"Guess so," Zac agreed though he looked as disappointed as Avery had sounded. "Though maybe we can get away again soon," he suggested and his words surprised Avery.

She had thought for sure that he'd want to call the whole thing off. That he'd come to his senses and realize what they were doing to Taylor.

"I mean unless you don't want too.." Zac spoke again in her silence.

Shaking her head Avery gave him a smile. "I do," she told him honestly. "I'm just surprised that you do. Taylor's your friend and I'm his wife," she said figuring that would have been something eating away at him by now.

Maybe because it was doing that to her. Even if she did like what had happened with Zac and even if she wanted to continue it, she had some guilt now.

Wasn't even sure how she could go home today and have to face her husband.

"Yeah and he rarely pays attention to you according to what you say," Zac countered as he locked eyes with her. "You deserve someone to pay attention to you Avie," he smiled before slowly letting his arms wrap around her waist. "So I'll volunteer to do that since my best friend is being an asshole."

Laughing Avery leaned in to leave a peck on Zac's lips. "I think that sounds like a plan," she nodded her head. Her smile growing especially when Zac leaned in, kissing her again and maybe she wouldn't be heading home just yet.

Not when Zac's lips felt too nice against her lips right now. Not when he was kissing her with a hunger that he had much like the first time they had sex.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly though she raised an eyebrow again. "Here?" she asked him knowing he'd know what she meant.

She was asking him if they were really going to have sex outside.

"In my truck," Zac muttered as he looked at the backseat. "But first I want to kiss you some more," he spoke as he turned to her and Avery didn't protest when he kissed her again.

*****

Arriving home that afternoon, Avery parked her car beside Taylor's and she got out. Not even bothering to get her bags out just yet. She'd get them later tonight or tomorrow morning.

Right now all she wanted to do was go upstairs and nap because maybe the sex with Zac in his truck and the hour drive home had worn her out. Her body feeling like if she didn't sleep she'd probably faint.

Something that wouldn't be good she was sure. So she'd just give in to the urge and take a nap.

It wasn't like Taylor would care in the end. He was probably still studying or something because that was his life now.

Once she was inside Avery paused at the sight of Taylor who was sitting in the living room, watching a movie that was on TV.

"You aren't studying?" she asked alerting him to the fact that she was home and when he turned to her and smiled she swore in that instant the guilt all came rushing back.

Avery had cheated on her husband this weekend like it was nothing.

Taylor shook his head as he stood from the couch, "No, I got tired and I think I just missed having you home," he told her which caused her to blush.

Though she also wanted to roll her eyes. It was hard to believe he even noticed since when she was home he never seemed to notice or care. He always put his school work over her.

"Really?" Avery asked him when he slid his arms around her waist and she prayed to God she still didn't smell like Zac.

That he wouldn't be able to tell that before she came home his best friend had been inside of her.

"Yeah, really," Taylor muttered with a playful roll of his eyes. "Missed you enough that I kind of want to take you upstairs and make love to you," he whispered and before Avery could say anything Taylor leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss.

A kiss that was altogether different than what she had grown used to this weekend with Zac and against her better judgement she kissed him back.

Though she knew she shouldn't have sex with him. After all she was already exhausted but then again he was her husband and it had been forever since he had wanted sex from her it seemed.

So who would she be to turn him down?

In the end she probably wouldn't turn him down. She'd give him exactly what he wanted. She'd have sex with him.

Then after the sex she'd get her nap in.

*****

"So do you think it worked?" Taylor asked as he laid down beside Avery on the bed. His breath still uneven and shaky.

"Do I think what worked?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Taylor curiously. Not sure what he was even talking about.

Which wasn't something new, not with him anyway. He was always saying weird shit.

It had once been something she had loved about him.

Taylor just looked at her as if she had two heads. Like he expected her to know what he meant.

"Do you think we made a baby?" he asked another question as if that clarified his first question. "I was looking at the calendar and saw where you marked your best days to get pregnant and this weekend was prime time. Though of course thanks to your trip with your friend we only had today to even try."

At his words Avery swallowed hard feeling sick to her stomach as she realized he was right. Though it had slipped her mind.

It was something she had wrote down at the start of the month but then like always life happened and Taylor rarely even seemed interested in sex so she just hadn't thought this month would be the month.

But now as she took in his words her sick feeling only grew. Realizing that she had sex with Zac a lot this weekend. Every time without protection.

Just like she had just had sex with her own husband without protection and fucking hell she was screwed if any of the sex she had this weekend was enough to get her pregnant.

She was so fucking screwed.

"I mean..it..well..it takes a while sometimes," Avery spoke finally hating how she had tripped over her own words and a part of her hoped Taylor hadn't caught it or if he had that he wouldn't pry. "We may have to keep trying for several months. I mean if you can pencil me in with all your school stuff," she retorted watching as her husband blushed.

Looking guilty as if he knew he had been wrong for what he was doing.

Something that gave Avery satisfaction because at least right now she wasn't the only one guilty right now. Even if Taylor was guilty for something entirely different than Avery was.


End file.
